masterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ссылки
Преобразование Петербурга 1911 Енакиев Федор Егорович (1852-1915) Енакиев Федор Егорович: Биография на сайте Enakievets.info Сохранено здесь Плотного телосложения, немного высшее среднего роста, с седоватыми небольшими усам – такой скупой словесный портрет оставили о Федоре Егоровиче Енакиеве его современники. Чопорный, ибо знал себе цену, подчас даже надменный, не терпящий возражений, но вспыльчивый и впечатлительный, он был в то же время человеком необыкновенной доброты и отзывчивости... "...Это была одна из тех фигур, которая привлекала к себе всеобщее внимание, о которой думали, говорили и писали, как о таком, коих у нас мало. Богато одаренная личность, живая и талантливая натура не знавшая отдыха и покоя, он вечно носился с проектами широкого размаха, изобретая свои и осуществляя чужие..." (журнал "Горно-заводское дело", №15, 1915) Енакиево Укр. Єнакієве, в 1928-1935 годах - Рыково, в 1937-1943 годах - Орджоникидзе. Город (с 1925) областного значения на Украине, Донецкая область, Донбасс. Город расположен в восточной части Донецкой области при впадении речек Садки и Булавин в реку Крынку (бассейн), расстояние до Донецка 60 км. Железнодорожная станция. Енакиевский металлургический завод ---- ... Алвар Аалто и органическая архитектура Alvaraalto.fi Alvar Aalto Foundation Aalto's biography, dates, works photos etc Organic architecture оn ArchINFORM http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ArchINFORM Architetturaorganica.org [http://translate.google.it/translate?hl=it&sl=it&tl=ru&u=http://www.architetturaorganica.org Перевод сайта...] Mount Angel Abbey (Oregon, USA) Офиц. сайт Mount Angel Abbey Library by Aalto Mount Angel Abbey: Aalto Furniture at the Library Mount Angel Abbey Library on Greatbuildings.com Искусство, архитектура Финляндии Финские художники, архитекторы (Artcyclopedia.com) Финская архитектура эпохи модерна Finmodern ---- Значимые высшие учебные учреждения Финляндии [http://www.vera.spb.ru/educat/fin/visshee/univer.php Университеты Финляндии (история, описание, перечень)] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universities_in_Finland Universities in Finland (описание, перечень, англ.)] Хельсинский "Александровский" Университет (1640-1827 - в городе Турку) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Helsinki http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helsingin_yliopisto [http://www.helsinki.fi/university/ Офиц.сайт] Aalto University School of Science and Technology (1849) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aalto-yliopiston_teknillinen_korkeakoulu [http://www.tkk.fi/en Офиц.сайт] (ранее Политехническое училище (1872), Политехнический институт (1878), Хельсинский Технологический Университет (1908); аббревиатуры: HUT, TKK) Tampere University of Technology TUT/TTY (1972) http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tampereen_teknillinen_yliopisto [http://www.tut.fi/public/index.cfm?siteid=32 Офиц. сайт] ---- Фотографии Хельсинки, Тампере, Прага и др. (D1ego49 Yandex.Foto) История искусств Ваш гид по искусству в Сети Книги по истории искусств Artyx.ru История архитектуры Книги по архитектуре на Arch-grafika.ru Чарльз Дженкс. Новая парадигма в архитектуре (Arttobuild.ru) Подвешенность и прозрачность в архитектуре модернизма (Arttobuild.ru) Искусство, архитектура США Нью-Йорк Фотографии небоскребов Нью-Йорка (Vkontakte) A Digital Archive of American Architecture 17-20 вв. (Boston College) A Digital Archive of American Architecture - Louis Sullivan (Boston College) [http://www.google.ru/search?hl=ru&newwindow=1&q=We+Built+This+City+New+York+Discovery Film: "We Built This City: New York". Discovery Channel, 2005] Законодательные акты Санкт-Петербург Закон "О территориальном устройстве Санкт-Петербурга" (23.09.2005) Закон "О Правилах землепользования и застройки Санкт-Петербурга" (04.02.2009) Генеральный план развития Санкт-Петербурга Закон "О Генеральном плане Санкт-Петербурга и границах зон охраны объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга" (21.12.2005) [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=8422495&nh=1 Текст целиком] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230003 Приложение2. Карта границ функциональных зон.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230004 Приложение 3. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Внешние сети.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230005 Приложение 4. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Улично-дорожная сеть.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230006 Приложение 5. Схема размещения и развития транспортной инфраструктуры. Городской транспорт.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230007 Приложение 6. Тепло-, электро-, газоснабжение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230008 Приложение 7. Водоотведение.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230572 Приложение 8. Санитарная очистка.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230009 Приложение 9. Схема границ зон территорий производственного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230010 Приложение 10. Схема границ зон территорий жилищного строительства.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230011 Приложение 11. Схема границ зон территорий общественно-делового назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230012 Приложение 12. Схема границ зон территорий рекреационного назначения.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230013 Приложение 13. Карта границ территорий объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230014 Приложение 14. Карта границ зон охраны объектов культурного наследия.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230015 Приложение 15. Границы зон особо охраняемых природных территорий.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230017 Приложение 16. Карта границ территорий, подверженных риску возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230018 Приложение 17. Границы зон охраны объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557 Приложение 17.2. Перечень объектов культурного наследия на территории Санкт-Петербурга.] [http://www.assembly.spb.ru/manage/page?tid=633200015&nd=64230557&nh=1 Весь список] Персоналии Разное Списки дворянских родов Российской империи по губерниям. Библиографический указатель Составил С.В.Думин. Летопись Историко-родословного общества в Москве, Вып. 3 (47). - М., 1995, с. 88–100) Фотосалоны С. Петербурга 1880-1917 годы Материалы на сайт Меллера Александра Леонидовича Genobooks-Narod-Ru предоставлены фотографом Александром Китаевым, СПб ---- "Все города" Vkontakte - Тематические альбомы - Необычные памятники Panoramio.com - Фотографии со всех концов света - города и веси..